


A General visit

by Aoratos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Burns, Coma, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Major Character Injury, Paranoia, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: Armitage Visits Phasma after the finale of the Last Jedi. The premise being hinged on that they've had a secret relationship for a while.Comment moderation has been turned off, spoilers for last jedi or episode 9 may appear in the comments.Small edits to add more detail and fix minor mistakes on 9/4/18





	A General visit

It had been a few days since the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, everyone had been left panicked after the suicide attack by the resistance ship. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had shut himself away after the public embarrassment by Luke Skywalker, though he says to recoup and mourn his fallen master. Armitage had many things to take care of but in the back of his mind he wanted to see her, Captain Phasma. He wanted her to walk through that door with her blaster ready, her reflective armor polished by droid and hand. To hear her voice inform him that they were on the right path, bound to capture the traitor and the scum he allied himself with. But only the drone of the engine, the noise of the radar stations, whispered com chatter filled the bridge and each time the door opened it was an officer with a curt nod or salute. 

“I'm going to check on officer’s reports, hail me via comlink if any news about whereabouts or contact is made with the rebels or Ky… The supreme leader wishes to speak with me.” The general said his voice sharp as ever. 

As he left the bridge he moved with purpose, heading towards the private medbay where he knew Phasma was being helped. He had made sure she wasn't seen by others when she was found. Only Ren, the surgeons, medically trained to help her and he had seen her in the state of near death. Morale was already low with Snoke’s death and such a massive loss of fleet power. The idea they almost lost Phasma and that she still may not make it on top of that would crush spirits. As he entered the code only several medical staff, Kylo and he himself knew. There was a sense of dread that she may already gone or worse that Kylo in his increasingly frantic behavior, decided she was no longer useful to him. 

But instead there she was still unconscious, due to meds that ran through her system, covered in bacta patches. There was other assorted bandages and regulation underwear as well as the few wires to connect her to monitoring stations. It was a state of undress he'd kill another man for seeing her in normally, but this was life or death. Armitage had read the charts several times, so he could list off every injury. Third degree burns over 20% of her body, mainly her back and left side of her upper face, some second degree burns as well, damage related to space vacuum exposure, four fully broken ribs, six fractured ribs, a reputed kidney and some internal bleeding rounded out the list. They were able to stop the bleeding before it got too bad, remove the remains of the kidney and set the ribs, but the burns and exposure had taken her left eye completely as well as some of her left ear. The bacta patch covering the damaged area of her face well enough that it hid the burns as the gel worked to repair as much as it could. 

He removed his gloves, leaving them on the table next to the entry and washed his hands with the anti-bacterial foam until it was gone, before going to her side. 

“Can you hear me?” his voice whispered gently, it was a voice very few people heard him speak in. 

His voice had warmth to it as he gently touched her right cheek . Her eye shifted around, under the eyelid but she didn't awaken, whatever they had put on her stronger than the will he knew drove her. He could feel his eyes watering and nose stuffing up but he fought down the urge to cry. Phasma wouldn't hear of it, she would demand he'd be strong and keep his head high. 

They were something, both knew it. It started as a dalliance to blow off steam but after they repeated that night and it was clear that it had some meaning behind it but neither spoke it aloud. Even after they lay bare in his chambers, spent and glowing they never aloud to say words that expressed the emotions inside. Armitage had thought of giving her some symbol to say he wanted more but couldn't think of it. Rings weren't allowed, both from a practical standpoint of her armor and because it'd be too much of an obvious sign of romance in her life. Armitage had thought of giving her a ship but she wished to be transported with her troopers, never wanting to seem like she was apart from them. Phasma was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted but was good at never telling anyone if she had no desire to. 

He sat down at her side and instead of thinking of a gift, he did what he occasionally did when he had time, read to her. He had chosen stories of warriors who, like her, commanded the authority and respect of those under them. He had read most of these books in his studies as a child and could tell people all about them, but knew now they were more for her than him. The legends of Mandalore the preserver, the tragic life of General Grievous and many others were among the ranks.

After reading her a chapter on Grand Moff Tarkin’s fictionalized biography, he put it down and kissed her forehead. He fixed her hair with one finger and sighed before pulling away to stand regal, as he was told he always should. Finally, he put on his gloves and ran the now gloved fingers through his own hair which he could tell was getting long for his taste. 

“I'll return when I can, I'll assure the troops everything is well.” he whispered in the same soft voice reserved for her. 

As he walked out of the room and the door sealed, his facial expression harden back into the look everyone knew him for and his hands gripped into fist behind him. He rarely slept as it was and now with her out of commission, those times became even more illusive as ever. He worried he'd awaken to find she passed or Kylo over his bed, ready to eliminate another loose end. He wondered if the latter thought were paranoia brought on by lack of sleep talking because he knew the troopers were loyal at least to warn him of the Supreme leader's presence. However if it was a choice between his praise and Kylo's wrath they'd have to face, he'd not blame them for choosing the man who could tear them apart with his mind. 

He didn't have time for all these thoughts of what ifs and maybes. He had to focus on making himself invaluable to Kylo, so those ideas would be long dead. And maybe one day, when the time was right supplant Ren, the way he suspected Ren supplanted Snoke.


End file.
